100 Times Over
by Floog
Summary: Sokka's just a guy with a boomerang; he didn't ask for all this flying and magic. Or her. But he got it all anyway, and he didn't regret a minute of it. 100 tokka drabbles, 10 at a time!


_Sokka's just a guy with a boomerang; he didn't ask for all this flying and magic. Or her. But he got it all anyway, and he didn't regret a minute of it. _100 tokka drabbles, 10 at a time!

Proof that my allegiances still lie with you, fellow Tokkaneers!

Disclaimer: Bryke's

­­­

**1. Speechless**

Living in the midst of two (freakily powerful) warrior women for two weeks had taught Zuko a lot, and very little of it was pleasant. So, when he'd discovered that Sokka's past/present/on-and-off girlfriend would be joining the group, all he could think was, "Oh no, not another one." And he couldn't bring himself to draw any satisfaction from the fact that his feelings of dread were, for once, very well founded…

Suki was an amiable girl. She was pretty, funny and nicer than he'd expected. He could see why Sokka was so enthralled with her, but it was much harder to see why she was so _possessive_ of _him_. He'd observed her ever-so-kindly pulling Sokka away from his routine explorations of the temple with Toph. And her sweet insistence that he sit next to her at dinner (in the carefully measured _furthest_ seat from the blind earthbender). Even his chore schedule was pleasantly re-arranged so Sokka spent a majority of his time washing dishes and doing laundry with her.

He was on his way to discuss this odd behavior with Sokka, when he overheard something even odder.

"She's driving me crazy Toph! I mean, Suki's great and all, but the "_Oh Sokka, you wouldn't mind showing me to the baths, would you?"_ She bloody well _knows_ where they are! It's not like I could turn her down, I mean what kind of man would refuse an offer to show a girl to a room where you know she's going to---"

"Alright, alright. Your point?"

"Right. Sorry." He said, looking appropriately sheepish, "She just never leaves me time to myself, or with my friends---"

"Friend." Toph corrected, mercilessly.

"What? I have other friends!" Toph snorted, "Like who?"

"I…uh…Zuko! I've got Zuko! So _HA!" _Sokka jabbed his finger in her direction, a mere few inches from her face, in a show of victory. She swatted it down.

"He likes me better." She said, chewing her nails absently. Zuko couldn't help but smile a little from behind his pillar. She was right, in a way. It was easier to spend time around Toph. She seemed to understand that it was important for him to have someone who didn't need him for firebending lessons, "manly activities", chores or anything of the sort. She didn't expect anything from him, just company. Plus she sort of reminded him of his uncle. So, yes, he liked Toph better.

"What? No he doesn't! We're _men_, you couldn't understand the deep bond between our kind! And you're sidetracking me!"

"Whatever." She replied, pretending to examine her nails. Zuko suspected she took great pleasure in mocking the mannerisms of those who could see.

"Yeah. So, yeah… The thing is, she's _smothering _me! And if I tell her about it she'll get all upset and cry and---"

"Hurt you?" Toph interjected, finally abandoning her nail-examination and crossing her arms in obvious irritation.

"Yes!"

"You do know _why_ she's doing this, don't you?" She pressed, glaring at some place above his right shoulder.

"Well, no, not really." He said, with a helpless little shrug.

"_Men." _She said, her voice laden with contempt, "Your little girlfriend is afraid that I'm going to_ steal_ you away from her. She's latching onto you with those sweet little kitten claws of hers and trying to keep you away from _me_, the obviously evil seductress." She spat on the floor and got up to walk away, but stopped when Sokka started to speak.

"Oh." He started quietly, "I didn't realize."

"_Of course_ you didn't." She said, hands on her boney hips, challenging him to go on. He gulped, but continued to speak.

"I…well, could you talk to her for me? Maybe tell her that you're not an "evil seductress". That your intentions aren't... _inclined_ that way?"

"I never said my intentions _weren't _inclined that way." She said, leaning against the pillar that was Zuko's hiding place and giving him a split-second wink.

_Ugh! Of course she knew I was here all along! _ Zuko admonished himself, resisting the urge to bang his head against the crumbling pillar. At least he could be comforted by the fact that Sokka probably looked 10 times the fool than he did right now.

"I...uhh...Toph..._what?" _Toph just rolled her eyes and surreptitiously grabbed Zuko by the wrist and sauntered off, dragging him along after her in the shadows, saying, "Have no fear, though. I will _most certainly _speak to her. Sleep well, Sokka." Once they were out of earshot Toph dropped Zuko's wrist and whirled on him, "No more eavesdropping, Princey. Not if you like having ears." She said, reaching out and pinching one the offending ears for emphasis. Zuko made a distinct squeaking sound and received a winning smile from the warrior-woman-by-day, evil-seductress-by-night.

Toph headed off to bed, satisfied with the knowledge that she had left two men speechless in her wake.

**2. Proposal**

He watched her, standing in a sea of waving, cheering, happily crying people. She alone was solitary and silent (her version of worry) frowning from the concentration it took for her to search for him in a crowd of this scale. Standing on the wooden harbor deck, surrounded by his bloody, worn and ragged men, he watched her. Her black hair seemed to soak up the sun, like spilled ink consuming paper. And like ink, she was the only thing worth seeing on the page. The rest was meaningless. He sighed and took the few steps to the ground. His jelly legs were on solid earth for the first time in months, and with his sea bag, boomerang and canteen to weigh him down, he didn't stand a chance against her.

"Sokka!" She yelled, earthbending people "harmlessly" out of her path to him. He didn't even have time to step towards her; she crashed into him with a force that sent them both to the ground. And for a moment, they paused, their faces hovering inches from each other. It didn't last long. Toph, still straddling him, curled her fingers around the back of his neck and pulled him up to meet her lips. He reacted instinctually, grasping her shoulders roughly and holding her flush against his chest. It was sweet and strong, craving each other's touch for so long; it made their kiss almost desperate. He reveled in it for minutes, their mouths moving together without breathing for so long it ached, but he felt full. It was the least empty ache he'd ever felt, unlike the pain that his many days without her had brought him. This was the wonderful, ecstatic kind of ache her presence, her _here_ness brought; sweet, powerful and hungry.

They were in the middle of their third, fourth, eighth, or whatever number of kisses they had shared when she slid her hands from his neck to his chest. He groaned as she pushed herself up, a freshly bloodied stain covering the front of her tunic. Noticing something was off, she pulled a hand away from his chest and sniffed it, frowning, she asked, "What's up with the blood? You dying or something?"

He grimaced, forcing himself to remember the events before their kiss, "S'not mine." He grumbled, reluctantly.

"Gross." She said faintly, before forcing him down again. She kissed him more gently this time, as if he was the one who'd been injured. He could here the hoots and wolf whistles of his men. She mumbled, "Explain, please" against his lips. Her eyes open, not really kissing him like before, just pressing her mouth to his, like she thought her nearness would make it easier to capture his words. He let his head fall back onto the ground.

"We got into a bit of a tussle on the journey back. Disguising ourselves as a cargo ship was not one of my best ideas. None of the maps said anything about it being pirate territory." He sighed. He may not have lost any of his men, but many of them had been injured in the short battle. Yet they still hailed it as a victory. Such things were a mystery to him. There was winning and then there was loosing, Sokka refused to see any grey areas in battle. It just complicated things.

"That's because it was probably drawn by pirates." She said, infuriatingly reasonable. She seemed to sense his cross expression and swooped down to kiss him again.

"I'm very glad you're safe, you know. I'd hate it if you had died." She said, nodding seriously.

"I'm not exactly fond of idea either" He said, mimicking her seriousness.

"Good, we can make a deal then." She said, in her most reasonable tone, "I promise not to die, if you promise not to die also. That way, everybody wins!" She said brightly.

"Except the Fire Nation, of course, they are royally screwed." He added, helpfully.

"So we are in agreement?" She said, holding out her hand.

"I dare say that we are." He shook the offered hand and used it to pull her back into his arms before she could propose anything else. After all, he was starting to think that maybe it was time _he_ started making the proposals.

**3. Unexpected **

"It trivial really," He explained, looking jittery, as if trying to deliver a motivational speech to an army and not his sister, brother-in-law and the fire-nation-scum-who-happened-to-be-his-best-friend-and-Fire-Lord.

"Just the _slightest_ of chances! Hardly even worth mentioning because it's just _so_ unlikely." He babbled, moving Katara to sympathy.

"What is it Sokka?" She said, placing a hand on his shoulder consolingly. He sighed.

"Toph and I…well, I'm sure you're all aware that… but we really didn't expect it to come to this…if it _is_ this…cause we're still not sure!" He said, imploring to the small gathering before him, all of them looking confused.

"Ugh. Get out of my way, Sokka." said Toph, moving the earth to slide him out of her path. Crossing her arms, she regarded the group before her (or, at least, it _looked_ like she was).

"What my darling lover here is _trying _to say is that he knocked me up. I'm pregnant. And it's entirely his fault. So nice of you to drop by, now get out of my house. I need sleep. And Sokka! I want a foot massage before you start dinner!" With that, she stalked off to their bedroom, leaving behind a helpless looking Sokka, his glaring sister ("You could have at least married her first, Sokka!") and two best friends looking appropriately shocked ("Oh. Wow. Good lu-- I mean congratulations!" and "Will you be sending out wedding invitations or your funeral notice?").

"It was… unexpected?" Katara slapped him.

**4. ****Seasons **

Inhale.

All the scents surrounding her were distinct; desert dust, musky sweat and mango drinks. The summer's fresh glow was in her skin. The new grass and wet not-quite-mud earth, the rain to come and the ever-sweet scent of honey on her lips. The spring was in her hair. The fall in her touch. The winter in her eyes.

Exhale.

"Ugh! Sokka, you smell awful."

And a banshee in her voice.

**5****.****Partner**

The first rule of combat: Expect pain.

"Let me see."

"Jus' a scratch."

"Get over yourself, darling. Just let me see the damn scratch."

"Why? You gonna kiss it to make it feel better?"

"I'll consider it if you _shut up_."

"..."

Second rule of combat: Never fight fair.

"Why'd you kiss him?"

"Just a strategy. I call it 'distraction'. Why? You jealous?"

"No! I was just, um, confused. That's all. "

"Confused? Sounds like you need distracting."

The third: Know your allies.

"I've got your back."

"I know."

**6.****Tribal**

"So, this is your home?" She pretended to scrutinize the village through narrowed eyes, "doesn't look like much to me." He laughed loudly and said, "Of course not, my love! My home is with you." She grinned and said, "It's beautiful."

**7. Taste**

"Like it?"

"Sure, it's food. What's not to like?"

"Good. Made it myself."

Sokka gagged.

**8. Volunteer **

"You know, you're awfully cute when you beat people up. Wait! That was not me volunteering!"

**9.**** Talent**

"In here!" She wheezed, shifting the earth under his feet onto a new path before he could argue. She got a breathless, indignant "Hey!" in acknowledgement, but ignored it. She was busy trying to calm herself.

But it was useless, Everything in her was pounding, her lungs bursting, her heart drumming into her chest violently enough, she thought, that it could bruise clean through her clothes, her head _throbbing_ from the hit it had taken (which would have been a lightening-fueled punch if not for Katara's massive-scale ice block slowing the "dangerous ladies", alternately known as "Bitch Squad", down).

The alley was small; she could smell the dank mist than rose from the vents that popped out of the ground throughout all the cobblestone roads in the lower city of the worst city _in the history of the world_. But she was after the vault, the most probable hiding place she could think of. After Aang's ominous "Split and run, guys!" They had all chosen a route from the three-pronged fork-in-the-road they'd been battling in the center of. Aang down one, Katara down another, and Sokka and Toph sprinting down a deserted main road, with as many twists and turns as a metal pole. It was a poor option, but the only one. So the alley came as a pleasant surprise. She was too tired to be truly excited, but she was, at the very least, relieved. But only by a little, the Circus Freak, or Bitch #3 was still cart wheeling closely behind them. She shivered, reluctantly afraid.

Chi-blocking. Loosing her bending. Loosing her _sight_. There was no worse punishment.

She tried to focus of the lid of the utility vault. _Focusfocusfocus, _she chanted to herself. The iron wheel protruded from the cobblestone alley like a fountain in the desert. She tried to halt when she reached it, attempting to twist it manually, but ended up simply falling like a dead weight at its side, clutching at the metal wheel.

"Sokka…stop…open…it…!" She said desperately. He halted a few in front of it, and steadying himself with a breath, leaned over and _tugged_. Then _heaved_. Turned red in the face and _pulled_ fruitlessly. He grunted, still making twisting motions along the rusty metal, but it didn't budge an inch. After a few more tugs, he let himself fall backwards and burry his head between his knees.

"That…was…pathetic." She said, slowly regaining her regular breathing.

"Oh, well if you're so talented why don't _you_ do it?!" He said, clearly angry. Whether at himself or at her, she didn't know.

"Bending is not a talent, Sokka. It's a state of being. When you bend an element, you _are_ that element. You feel it. You breathe it."

"Right. I wouldn't voluntarily breathe dirt for all the money in the world." He snorted, going into his default: sarcasm.

"Why do I even bother explaining things to you?" She said and stood to take her turn at opening the vault. She shifted her feet and tapped the base around the vault, trying to make out its build.

"Because I'm adorable and loveable and you so obviously want to tap this?" She snorted gracelessly and continued her tapping, still trying to think up an explanation.

"Oh shush, I'm trying to compose a metaphor here."

"A what?" He sounded genuinely curious, but that was Sokka. Curiosity was just his _thing_.

"Shut _up_" She said and moved her hands upward, violently. He heard distinct little _clinking _sounds like rain, which he took to mean that she'd succeeded in springing the bolts from their sockets.

"You know that feeling you get when you throw you're boomerang? The _rightness_? And the unconditional trust that lets you know it will come back to you? _That_ is bending. Granted, I have the entire earth to play with and all you get a bit of metal that I could probably turn into a tiara when you're not watching." She moved around the vault during her monologue, raising bolts and crushing the sides inward to bunch the metal lid into messy iron ball.

"And then again…" She punched at the metal once more, effectively turning the vault's lid into something roughly the size of a baby moose-lion. She released her creation into the vault with a _plop!_ and grinned triumphantly.

"I _am _pretty talented."

**10. ****Games**

"Come on, Toph! It's easy. Pure luck." He coaxed.

"No, no and no again. Besides, easy games are almost as dull as Katara's jokes." There was an indignant "Hey!" from somewhere near the fountain, followed by the sounds of Aang's trademark "soothing voice".

"I'm not gonna beg, but, _pleeease_?" he whined in his most pathetic voice. Toph could hear Zuko grinding his teeth together from across the room, where he was "meditating".

"Well, when you put it that way," she tapped her chin thoughtfully, "No."

"Aw, don't be like that, I-" Sokka began.

"-will be my personal slave and carry me everywhere?" She interrupted eagerly.

"Yes! I mean, no! I mean, I _guess_ I could."

"Great it's settled! How do you play?" Toph flexed her fingers with an impish look that made Sokka slightly uneasy.

_10 Minutes Later _

"Fire!" Sokka wiggled his fingers to represent the element. His face glowing with excitement; he had won every round so far.

Toph, annoyed at the losses, relented, letting the more wicked side of her nature (referred to as her "Inner Azula") take over. Using her thumb and forefinger, she flicked a coin-sized pebble in his direction.

"Earth." She said, pleasantly.

"OW!" Sokka said, rubbing his forehead and looking offended.

Toph flashed him an impish grin and said, "You're right slave, this _is_ fun."

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

Comments? Requests? I live to serve.


End file.
